Behind A Smile (DisContinued)
by lCrimsonNight
Summary: This fic contains romance and other shoujo stuff. AU as in super! It's just like I borrowed the characters of magi so... Anyways this is an Judar x OC fanfic (AliKou & HakuMor are in too!... I think) I'm so sorry if this fic is so lame and stuff but please be easy on me... I'm new to writing. My OC is the main female protagonist here and is a bit Mary Sue-ish (A BIT!).
1. A Painful Past

"Mama! Papa! Nii-chan!" a six year old Kourin called, looking at the coffins in front of her with wide eyes. She held on to her step-sister's hand tighter, as tears continued streaming down her pale face, calling their names again.

Hakuei looked at her with worried and sad eyes, and ran her free hand over Kourin's cheek, making the silverette glance at her. Hakuei gave her a very gentle smile.

"Kourin stop crying, they wouldn't be happy If they saw you like this," she stated, a hint of sorrow in her voice. She was on the verge of crying as well, but she hid it under her smile.

"But it's all my fault!" Kourin exclaimed—her voice was broken as she burst into tears again. Hakuei looked at her in shock. She was about to say something but Kourin didn't let her.

"It's all my fault! My real mother died because of me and now so did they!" she yelled, stopping her high pitched cries a bit as she continued. "I don't deserve to live. I'm nothing but a mistake, I just want to-" she stopped when Hakuei's palm hit her cheek, her face was moved a bit to the side but she didn't bother to look at her sister anymore. Kourin just stared at the floor with her beautiful orange orbs hidden in her silver fringe.

"Kourin! It's not your fault!" Hakuei yelled, with a scolding yet worried voice. She hated it when her little sister blamed herself. She had experience this once when Kourin found out that her real mother died giving birth to her. "Kourin..." she sat down, now just the height of Kourin. She gave her yet another smile—but it was different this time as tears started to form on her eyes. "Fate has something better for you. Sometimes it really needs some sacrifice, but in the end you will understand why fate is doing this," she said as white butterflies, or rukh, as others prefer to address it, surrounded her, though Kourin was the only one who noticed this by judging that the others at the funeral didn't flinch or even move when the rukhs passed them.

"Hakuei... nee?" Kourin said in a questioning voice. She curiously gazed at the white butterflies, though her sister didn't notice it. Hakuei stood up and led Kourin in front of her father's coffin.

"Now, let's bid farewell," Hakuei said as she wiped her tears away. Kourin did the same and nodded, giving her father a very bright smile, "Bye bye, Papa," she said as rukh's started to surround her. She walked to her step-mother and step-brother's coffin and also bid farewell to them.

* * *

"Hakuryuu-nii," Kourin whispered, taking her brother's cold, right hand. He was in a critical condition due to the accident that took his mother, brothers and step-father's life. He was currently confined in the hospital and hasn't woken up yet for the past few days, being the reason he wasn't at the funeral. The accident left part of his face - and some parts of his body – with bad burn scars.

Kourin was on the verge of crying again, but held it in. She leaned on her brother's ear and whispered.

"I'm sorry Hakuryuu-nii... I promise I will protect both you and Hakuei-nee, even if it costs me my life." She smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: This is not the beginning, just a part of her past.


	2. The Twist Of Fate

Back then I was still a 15 year old girl in her third year of junior high school.

That certain day I woke up, and found myself in an empty, white room.

"White?" I was laying on the ground. I was clueless on what that place was, so, out of curiosity, I decided to explore it, but doing so was the biggest mistake that I had ever made... I saw something that took me five years to forget, something that left a scar on my heart, something that made me realize -...

There I was when I was still 6. Crying in front of coffins, and holding my sister's hand. The memory that took years to forget was now recollecting in my mind. I cried. I didn't want to see any of my past anymore, so I ran away. My eyes were tightly shut and I didn't care where I ran—I just want to escape that painful past of mine... I stopped both my running and crying-

Again—there I was when I was 12, 5 males were surrounding her [1]. They kept on telling her to have 'fun' with them and, of course, she rejected their offer. One of them seemed to be pissed off. Said man walked closer to her, grabbed her shoulders and tried to undress her. She fought back but soon stopped when one of them held a knife to her throat.

"Just be a good, lil' girl and obey us."

I was on the verge of crying—so was my 12 year old self. I wanted to stop them, but it was just a vision of the past, right? There's no way I could change the past. So, instead, I ran away. I ran as far as I could just to escape my horrible past. However, I just came back to the scene when I was 12. I tried to escape again but I couldn't move—my body was frozen.

For some reason I saw black butterflies. My eyes widened. "Black Rukh?" I asked as I watched the scene in front of me. I saw that my 12 year old form was reaching out her hand with blank eyes and was muttering...

-"Fate is Cruel..." she fainted and I couldn't help but cry. I remembered how cruel fate was, how it gave me a lot of painful experiences, and how it left a scar on my heart... but one thing I didn't know at that time...

"Oi, bastards! Get your filthy hands off of that girl!" Before the five males could do anything else to my 12 year old form, someone interrupted. The black rukhs I had seen earlier were now surrounding a child of her age, maybe a year older. He had medium, long, black hair with a long segmented pony-tail, and red ringed eyes that were glaring at the 5 males.

"Huh? Who' ya' callin' a bastard, brat?" One of the males yelled.

The boy earlier seemed pissed. "And who are ya' callin' a brat?" He replied, his glare never leaving the man's eyes.

The five males smirked simultaneously. "So ya' pickin' a fight with us, brat?" one of them asked. They were totally looking down on him. Well, it can't be helped. The group of guys were all adults. There was no way he could win.

But to my surprise he did—win that is. Though he was beaten up, he ended up coming out victorious.

"That face seems familiar..." I whispered. I know I have met someone who looks like him, but I couldn't remember when or who.

I was silent for a moment...

'Is this the reason my body froze? To see what really happened? For what reason? Do I have a mission to fulfill? Can I ever find the answer to this questions? How?' I was clueless. 'Why now? I had already forgotten all of this and it took me five years?!' I yelled inside of my head. I felt dizziness as my vision turned black, but before all the light was gone, I caught a glimpse of something, a very bright smile of a girl...?

* * *

I stared at the male in front of me with slightly widened eyes.

Earlier, I was heading to my room in Magi Senior High School with my brother -Hakuryuu- but something came up and I was needed immediately to the student council office. Being the vice president of the student council is hard, you know?

I was running so fast that I didn't mind my surroundings, and that's when I bumped into this guy. He looked like that boy in my dream! He had those red ringed eyes—they were staring at me for a long time. I opened my mouth to ask something but one of my classmates interrupted.

"Ren-san! Seito Kaichō [2] needs you now!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry," I bowed to the male in front of me and then quickly rushed to my classmate.

"I'm sorry, Aikawa-san," I bowed.

"No! No! It's alright, just head to the SCO immediately" she replied. I bowed once more as I bid my farewell to her and took my leave.

* * *

It was after school now and I was heading to the school's roof top. Kaichō left her ID, and since everyone is busy, I volunteered to get it since the job they gave me at the end of the day was easy. I opened the door only to reveal a teen sleeping peacefully. My eyes widened when I realized it was the boy I bumped into earlier. I stared at him for a second, then completely ignored him and just looked for Kaichō's I.D. When I found it I suddenly felt eyes on me. I looked behind me and saw that the boy was already awake, those red ringed eyes of his were so mesmerizing. He came closer and closer to my face, still staring at my orange eyes.

"Um..." He took a step away. "Tch." He seemed pissed off for some reason. "You saw me sleeping, didn't ya'?" He asked while glaring.

"Ha-hai." I felt so nervous so I decided to bid my farewell and leave quickly. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." I bowed.

I was about to leave but then he grabbed my arm, "Wait!" I stopped and stared at him with slightly widened eyes. He let go of me while altering his gaze.

I tilted my head a bit, "Is there something you need?" I asked.

He looked at me then back to his side. "I-I... Um... No, never mind," he said.

I remembered that I also wanted to ask him something. "Ne~, have we met before?" I asked getting serious. He stared at me before answering and gave me a 'isn't it obvious' face. "You just fucking bumped into me earlier."

Wait did he just... use a foul language? "Umm could you please repeat that again?" I kindly asked.

He gave a 'tch' before answering. "I said, you just 'fucking' bumped-" he stopped mid-sentence as I pinched his cheeks

"Please don't use such a language!" I scolded him. "And by asking if we have met before, I mean even before the bumping incident," I added as I let go of his cheek.

"O-ouch," he mumbled while rubbing his cheeks.

"Anyway, My name is Kourin Ren. what about yours?"

He gave me a glare before answering "Judal."

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Judal-san."

He didn't take it. Instead, he just left me. He gave a wave, "See ya' tomorrow, Hag." He used more cursing again, but it was too late to pinch his cheeks now.

I just stared at the sky before realization hit me. "Kaichō must be angry now!" I ran down to the Student Council Office, gave the I.D. to Kaichō, and apologized for taking so long.

* * *

[1] I used 'her' so you -the reader- wouldn't be confused on who is talking and doing actions since they are both the same person...  
[2] Seito Kaichō means "Student Council President" (correct me if I'm wrong) and I used it because I don't want to freaking write "Ren-san! Student Council President needs you now!" -_- who the fuck will yell something like that?

The first part is a 'past in a past'..."WTF is that?" is something you wanted to ask me, right? (or left? XD) Well whether you know what it is or not... I'll tell you, it's just like the 'present Kourin' telling a story about a dream she had when she was 15 and that dream contains her past -and pasts she didn't know- WTF did I just say?, nevermind. I'm not that good on explaining shits.

And don't mind the rukhs, they are not that important in the story... Well, maybe...? I don't even know why the f*ck I used it...

Please, review, follow and favourite this story it means a lot to me QAQ please...?


End file.
